Feeling Extra Patriotic
by ten-impossible-things
Summary: Darcy meets the Avengers for the first time. Most notably: Captain America.
1. Good Morning, Sunshine!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Thor.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Get up," a distinctly feminine voice said. The owner cast a dainty shadow over a lump in the middle of a chocolate colored bed spread and blanket heap. "Fuck off," was the groggy response emitted from the pile. "Darcy Lewis, get your ass up or so help me I will use your own taser against your iPod." A head shot out of the brown mass and with a scared expression looked towards the towering figure above her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jane's face remained as stoic as ever. "Try me," she replied drying. "Dude, no, I just spent all night downloading songs on there." Jane gave an exasperated sigh at her favorite female companion. "You knew we had stuff to do today. Now I'm going to make some coffee and I expect you to be up by the time it's done." And upon hearing an, "aye aye, Captain" Jane left. At the end of hall she heard a thud and then a "fucking goddamn blanket death trap." She smiled and went to go make the coffee. It was going to be a long day.

Darcy carefully picked herself out of the blanket's vice and stood up and began walking towards her closet only to get her foot caught in the blanket and belly flop onto the floor again. "Today's gonna suck balls." A freshly showered and dressed Darcy met Jane in the kitchen. A travel mug filled with her beloved caffeinated drink was handed to her as she began to sit down. "That coffee is to-go. We're leaving now." Jane explained. "Seriously? I just sat down. I'm not awake enough to meet new people." Darcy groaned setting her head down on the table. "They have a guy who gets angry and turns into a green juggernaut, I think they can handle it."

Darcy thought the car ride lasted far too long but she couldn't be sure because she kept her eyes shut the whole time. The only sign of her being alive was the occasional sip of her coffee. They had arrived at a colossal, shining tower. "Stark really knows how to keep it low key," Darcy scoffed. "Yeah, he's like that. Just ignore him and under no circumstance should you encourage him." Jane warned. If there was one thing Jane didn't want it was for Darcy and Tony to team up because the Gods only knew what kind of trouble they could conjure up.

"Jane, I see thou has arrived. " Thor enveloped Jane in a hug and kissed her passionately. "Hey, I'm here too, you know." Darcy replied. She was already grumpy and now she had to watch two people swap spit? She wasn't having it. "Ah, yes, the small warrior who bested me in battle. How goes thee? Wish for a rematch?" Thor's grin widened at the thought of another battle with someone whom he considered a worthy opponent.

"I'm fine, Thor. And I think I'll pass on the battle." Darcy didn't feel like explaining to Thor that she didn't also wield a weapon that could project lightning, which was his assumption. "Perhaps another time. The team is gathered in the room where we live. We just got back from a glorious fight in town." Well, guess that explained the long ass car ride. Darcy followed behind the couple looking on as a strong arm wrapped around Jane's tiny waist. Darcy wouldn't readily admit to it but it made her sad and a bit jealous to see.

"Miss Foster and Miss Lewis, how are you? I trust that the trip here went well?" Stark greeted them. Jane grimaced a little but kept up a polite front. "It went fine, Stark. Seemed to have ran into a bit of traffic though. I don't suppose you know anything about that?" Jane knew it was Tony who had caused most of the traffic this morning when he decided to sign some autographs after their fight in town. "Right. Well, your lab equipment is all set up and your bedrooms are ready other than what few belongings are left at your house. I'll have someone pick them up and they'll arrive here before the night ends. So, let's go meet the rest of the team." Stark was letting Jane and Darcy stay with the Avengers so that they may help him and Bruce in the lab and also because Thor had requested Jane stay there so that they may be closer together. Besides, no one wanted Thor to have a temper tantrum while he possessed Mjolnir.

They entered a room filled with the rest of the team. "Avengers, assemble. We have introductions to do. These two ladies will be staying with us from now on." Stark turned back towards the women, "my name is Tony Stark or Iron Man but you already knew that. And you'll be working with me and this mean green science machine," Tony pushed a tired looking man towards the girls, "Bruce Banner. He's a real Hulk of a man." he replied. Bruce gave a weak grin, raising his hand to shake each of theirs respectively. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

A sultry woman with vibrant red hair and a black suit that might've been a little too tight placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and he moved, allowing her to introduce herself. "Natasha Romanov; Black Widow" She smiled politely and shook both their hands. A man with a quiver of bows on his back simply gave them a two fingered salute, "Hawkeye. Real name's, Clint Barton." A rugged looking blonde man replaced him and Darcy couldn't help but stare as he wore his skin tight red, white, and blue uniform without the cowl. She was practically drooling. This wasn't fair to her hormones.

"Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America." He gave each of them a firm but delicate handshake. "God bless, America." Darcy blurted out as he held her hand. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Steve looked perplexed at the pretty brunette. "Oh, I just meant…um…thanks for helping with the war and…stuff." Darcy awkwardly shifted from foot to foot hoping he'd buy it and not realize that she desperately wanted to raise his flag pole. "Oh, it was nothing really, ma'am. Just doing my part." She wanted a part of him, that's for sure.

By now the Avengers team had dispersed, probably to get cleaned up. "It was nice meeting you two young ladies. I'm going to get changed then head to the gym. If you two need anything just come find me." Oh, Darcy needed something alright but she didn't think that was what he meant. Once Steve was out of her sight she quickly turned to Jane and said, "Hot damn, Uncle Sam! I haven't felt this patriotic since I let Abraham Lincoln fill me up at a drunken Halloween party."

* * *

**I wonder how many patriotic innuendos I could come up with. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm still a bit rusty. I'd love any reviews and if you guys wanted me to continue or not just tell me.**


	2. Barracks

**Woot! Yeah, another one out! I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this. Especially those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Bless every single one of you. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have continued. So, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Darcy decided it was time to visit the gym. She hadn't been to a gym since it was required in high school, and even then she occasionally skipped, but she'd be damned if she didn't see Captain America out of the uniform with a sheen of sweat coating his finely toned body.

With help from Jarvis she had made her way to the gym and she was not disappointed. Steve was there in a pair of grey sweats and a simple white tee that was tight enough to show his taut muscles that moved with practiced precision as he pounded away at a punching bag. Her eyes trail down till they landed on his firm, round butt. This is where they had decided to stay, she was fairly sure she had it memorized, until the punching bag flew off its chain and hit the wall.

"Remind me never to get you angry." Her pride would never admit that she had actually jumped. She leaned against the door feigning calm. Cap looked at her fairly surprised; his lips adorably hanging slightly open while his eyebrows were raised. He gather himself together, however, and gave her a faint smile.

"It's really Bruce that you should worry about with that." Steve felt rather proud of himself for that quip. He wasn't usually that witty when the opposite sex was involved especially pretty ones. Inside, he was still just that scrawny awkward boy.

"Yeah, I know. I watch the news. Don't worry about me though Wonderboy. I can hold my own." Darcy knew she looked like a puny weakling next to all these superheroes but she took down a God for Christ's sake. That should account for something, right? Besides, she was really just trying to slip in a double entendre.

"I'm sure you're fairly capable, Miss Lewis." Oh, she was capable of a lot of things. He sent a polite smile down at her and she was a little shocked that he stared into her eyes instead of her cleavage like most men did. He was going to be a bit trickier than the others.

"Darcy. We don't have to be so informal." Really what she wanted to say was, 'let's take all our clothes off and you can scream my name' but that was mildly inappropriate. Not to say that Darcy was appropriate most of the time anyway but she figured that would be a one way ticket to scaring him off.

"Darcy." He sent another brilliant smile her way and oh God did her name sound good coming from his lips. She bit her lip as her eyes started to trail down to his thinking about what they'd feel like all over her body.

"So, Miss Darcy, what are you doing in the gym anyway? You don't seem to be dressed to workout. Did you need something?" Shit, she'd been caught. She hadn't thought this far into the conversation. If she had it her way, they wouldn't be doing much talking anyway.

"Thor and Jane are catching up, Tony and Bruce are in the lab probably being science boyfriends or whatever, and I don't know if Clint and Natasha are together but I really didn't feel like finding out the hard way." There was a vibe between the archer and widow. She wasn't sure if it was a sexual vibe or not but there was definite vibage.

"Oh." A pink blush spread across his face as he considered the implications of that. It wasn't as if he was totally clueless about sex but he hadn't considered them doing anything right this instant that would leave the young brunette to her own devices.

"You could always teach me how to throw a punch though." She inclined her head to the broken punching bag. "Or at least whenever I get my clothes back. I kinda don't have anything to work out in." She had workout clothes in her stuff…they were just used for lying about the house eating cheese puffs and playing Portal 2.

"You could borrow some of mine." Steve was ever the gentlemen. He probably had no idea that the only clothes she was interested in were his on the ground.

"I hope you realize that once a man's clothes end up on my body, they never get them back." Darcy had a nasty habit of stealing men's clothes. They were just so comfy! Plus, she was a broke college student and could use all the free clothes she could get.

"I think I'll manage." He sent her another polite smile. Darcy felt her knees go weak. She was pretty sure that smile is what ended the war. Those muscles probably helped too. She tried to sneak another glance at his abs without him noticing.

"Lead the way, war hero." She followed Steve up to his room, staring at his butt the whole time while simultaneously trying to memorize how to get to his room. She gave up on the latter several turns later figuring Jarvis would help a girl get laid. He finally stopped at a door causing her to walk into him. Well, it was really more her fault than his. Actually, she did it entirely on purpose to try and feel his muscles.

"Ah, sorry, we're here." He opened the door and gestured her inside. She tentatively entered the room, looking around and noticing that she appeared to be in a living room of sorts. She heard Steve enter behind her and the mechanical sound of the door shutting.

"You can sit on the couch until I'm done." Darcy nodded, moving out of his way. She watched as her new favorite butt in the whole world went into another room. Looking around the living room she noticed it was a lot neater than most of the men's homes she'd been in. She was used to empty pizza boxes and beer cans everywhere but Steve's living room looked immaculate.

She walked around and found a display case with various awards and pictures hanging in it. Some of them were during his time as an Avenger but there were also some from before his stint as an icicle. She tried not to look too much into them but she had noticed a few pretty pin-up looking girls in some of the photos. There was one girl in a singular picture that stood out but before she could get a closer look she heard the door open on the other side of the room.

She quickly ran to the couch jumping over the back of it, more like rolling if we're being perfectly honest with ourselves, falling onto her face before landing on her butt on the floor. She quickly scrambled up and sat like the proper lady her mother wished she was. Steve emerged from his room, none-the-wiser to Darcy's antics, with a fresh pile of workout clothes.

"Here you are, Miss Darcy, the guest bathroom is just over there." He handed her the clothes then pointed to a door on the far wall. She did her best sashay to the bathroom hoping that 65 years hadn't completely obliterated his libido. And it hadn't, Steve was completely aware of Darcy's hips swaying as she walked and he hurriedly looked away as his face turned a brilliant shade of red. He fell down onto his couch, sticking his head in his hands. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

**I hope to make the next few chapters longer but I really just wanted to get this out before school started just to kind of tide me over till then. I'm also hoping to get the other Avengers in soon. But until then, more Cap butt.**


End file.
